La princesse charmante
by Kristal Calistha Layenna
Summary: Alors que Clarke est aux mains d'un homme odieux, Lexa vient à son secours pour lui apporter joie et amour ...


Paris, le 15 juin 2015, Quartier Latin

Alors que je me promenais tranquillement au sein de ce quartier que j'aime tant, je vis un attroupement de jeunes gens encadrant un jeune couple. Les voix s'élevèrent jusqu'à moi, me sortant de mes pensées. La voix d'un jeune homme me parvient assez audiblement signe qu'il devait hurler. Ces quelques mots ou insultes étaient destinés à la jeune femme lui faisant face et qui essayait tant bien que mal de se soustraire de la poigne de l'homme. Ne sachant plus ce que j'allais faire sur mon chemin, et ayant à cœur de défendre les femmes qui ne peuvent le faire elles-mêmes, je m'approchais discrètement du groupe de jeunes et ce que j'entendis me glaça le sang et me sortis de ma torpeur pour lui venir en aide.

« - Je pense que tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. Tu n'as pas encore compris que tu ne peux pas me laisser tomber, que rien ni personne ne peut t'enlever à moi. N'oublie pas que tu m'appartiens, que tu le veuilles ou non. Tes parents m'ont offert ta main avant qu'ils ne décèdent dans un tragique accident de voiture il y a quelques années. Tu n'es rien ni personne sans moi, s'exclama-t-il avec virulence.

\- Je n'appartiens à personne, je suis une femme libre et indépendante. En aucun cas, tu ne peux diriger ma vie comme tu l'entends. Et je souhaite que notre relation s'arrête ici car tu es toxique pour moi. Je ne supporte plus d'être enfermée avec toi, je ne supporte plus tes mots, tes gestes ou tes coups. Lui répondit-elle avec de la colère dans la voix.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser me quitter comme ça ? Tu te trompes ! »

Sur ces paroles, il arma son poing prêt à abîmer le joli visage de cette blonde. Suite à ces mots, je m'interposa entre les deux jeunes et attrapa le poing de l'homme. D'une technique durement apprise lors de mes cours de taekwondo, je lui pris la main et lui dis une clé de bras afin de l'empêcher de s'en prendre à la jeune femme.

« - Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de comprendre que cette demoiselle te dit d'arrêter et qu'elle souhaite que tu partes et que tu l'as laisses tranquille ! lui dis-je. Je vais lâcher doucement ton bras, si tu tentes de t'y soustraire par la force ou si tu veux te défendre, tu ferais mieux d'éviter cela. Je suis maître d'art martial et je n'hésiterai pas à te coller le nez au sol, c'est bien compris ? lui demandais-je calmement.

\- Toi la salope, je te conseille vivement d'enlever tes sales pattes de moi, compris ? sinon je vais devoir te casser la gueule tellement fort que même tes parents ne te reconnaîtront pas. Me répondit-il arrogamment. »

Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase et tentait de se dégager, je serrais plus fort ma prise et le mit face contre terre en appuyant sur sa tête afin qu'il comprenne bien que je le dominai totalement et que je pouvais continuer à lui infliger plus de dégâts encore qu'une épaule déboîtée et une humiliation devant témoins.

« - Je pense que tu as bien compris que je ne rigolais pas et que je peux continuer. C'est bien clair pour toi ? Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter attentivement et faire ce que je te dis ! » Après un nouvel effort pour que je desserre ma prise sans succès, il s'avoua vaincu et hocha la tête pendant que je parlais.

« - Tu vas laisser cette jeune femme tranquille, tu ne la contactes plus, tu ne la vois plus et tu ne l'approches plus sinon je le saurai et je te rendrai une petite visite que tu ne seras pas aussi amicale que celle-ci.

\- Et comment tu pourrais savoir tout ça ? Tu es un super-héros avec des pouvoirs magiques ? rétorqua-t-il ironiquement.

\- Tu te trompes Finn, elle sera là avec moi tout le temps. Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches avant mais je préfère les filles et c'est ma nouvelle petite amie. Ce sera elle qui pourra tous les jours prendre ma main dans la sienne et qi pourra m'embrasser quand elle le souhaitera. Tu me dégoûtes au possible, toi et ton corps informe. Elle est tout ce que tu ne seras jamais, elle est magnifique, gentille, aimante, et elle prend soin de moi chaque jour. C'est moi qui lui ai interdit de te voir pour te régler ton compte.

\- Alors vous êtes deux belles salopes, deux broutes-minous sans importance. Mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi et ton corps, car ta copine ne sait pas que c'est moi qui ait eu ta première fois, que ce soit dans tous les domaines. Elle ne sait pas non plus que tu aimes que je t'insulte et te frappe au lit. Tu n'es qu'une traînée que tous les mecs devraient se taper, Clarke. La prochaine fois que l'on se verra, je te ferai de nouveau goûter à ma queue et tu me supplieras de recommencer encore et encore, mais je ne serais pas gentil avec toi, je te prendrai de force comme la chienne que tu es et que tu resteras toute ta vie. Tu n'es bonne à rien, tu n'as même pas de diplôme pour te trouver un job !

Et toi la pute, la prochaine fois, je te démolirai et te laisserai regarder ta copine se faire prendre par mes copains et moi et après ce sera ton tour.

\- Je pense mon gars, que tu n'es vraiment pas malin parce que d'une, je t'ai collé une raclée et je serai prête à t'en remettre une autre, et de deux, tu viens de nous menacer toutes les deux devant témoins et je pourrai porter plainte pour cela. Donc je te conseille de rester tranquille et de te faire oublier un moment car moi je n'hésiterai pas à en parler autour de moi et à la police, me suis bien fait comprendre cette fois-ci ? Dis-je avec force.

\- C'est clair que je ne retirerai pas ce que j'ai dit et restez sur vos gardes, sait-on jamais si l'envie me prend de vous revoir ! dit-il en s'en allant …

Alors que j'allai poser des questions à la jeune femme du pourquoi et du comment, elle se jeta dans mes bras et m'embrassa fougueusement. Entrant dans son jeu, je répondis moi aussi au baiser. Puis, elle s'accrocha désespérément à mon cou et approcha ses lèvres à mon oreille.

« - Je le vois me tuer du regard et bouillir sur place alors je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je vous remercie aussi d'être entrée dans mon jeu. Je m'appelle Clarke. J'aimerai vous inviter à déjeuner pour que je puisse vous remercier décemment. Enfin, si vous le voulez bien. Me dit-elle en s'écartant de moi, les joues rougies.

\- Je suis Lexa et j'accepte volontiers ce déjeuner avec toi. Je pense que nous avons à peu près le même âge alors tutoie-moi, ce sera plus facile. Nous pourrons ainsi faire connaissance et tu pourras m'expliquer ce à quoi je viens d'assister. » dis-je en m'approchant de son oreille et en lui susurrant ces mots.

Alors que le fauteur de troubles tournait à l'angle de la rue, les filles nous entourant serrèrent Clarke dans leurs bras et lui dirent qu'elles étaient fières d'elle et qu'elles la soutiendraient si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Une jeune brune plutôt athlétique lui dit qu'elle irait avec son frère et son petit ami, lui chercher ses affaires chez le connard de Finn et qu'au passage, ils laisseraient aussi un souvenir de leur part pour lui avoir fait subir tout ceci et que la brunette était désolée de ne pas avoir vu sa détresse avant ce jour.

Alors que Clarke hochait la tête de compréhension, nos regards se croisèrent et elle s'avança timidement vers moi et me tendis la main, que je pris sans hésitation. (Elle devait vraiment se sentir en insécurité profonde pour qu'elle me laisse prendre sa main. Elle aurait très bien pu tomber sur une folle ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle était douce sa main...) Au début, Clarke tremblait légèrement mais après que je l'eus prise dans mes bras pour un câlin de réconfort, elle se détendit considérablement et je sentis sur mon épaule les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis le début de son altercation avec le fameux Finn. Je lui frottais le dos pour la réconforter et lui murmurait des mots apaisants pendant quelques temps.

«- Je ne te remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir aidé comme tu l'as fait. Je suis désolée d'avoir mouillé ton tee-shirt, j'aurais du être plus forte et m'opposer à lui depuis longtemps.

\- Je t'en prie, je sais ce que cela fait de se sentir enfermée comme tu l'as été. J'ai vécu ma vie d'enfant enfermée par un père violent, alcoolique donc quand je me suis sortie de ses griffes, je me suis jurée d'aider les femmes qui auraient un jour besoin de quelqu'un pour les sortir d'un situation difficile. Je me suis faite la promesse quand j'ai perdu ma mère que rien ni personne ne m'empêcherait d'être celle que je veux être et qui j'aimerai. Je me suis découverte une passion pour les arts martiaux et pour le respect de l'ordre. alors, je me suis investie à fond dans ses domaines et je suis fière de pouvoir me dire que je défends chaque jour qui passe les opprimés. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu t'aider à te sortir des sales pattes de cet homme.»

Alors que je terminai ma phrase, elle me regarda intensément et se pencha vers moi. Au moment où je pensais qu'elle allait m'embrasser, elle se décala pour poser sur ma joue, un baiser appuyé.

« - Je crois que l'on ne m'avait jamais dit une telle chose, je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait pour moi aujourd'hui.» Elle se détourna de moi et les larmes se remirent à couler sur son beau visage. Ses sanglots devinrent plus forts et ses épaules tressaillirent. De nouveau, telle la princesse charmante que je suis, je la pris de nouveau dans mes bras. Elle refusa au début mais j'insistai un peu plus et elle s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à mon tee-shirt, voulant surement s'accrocher à quelqu'un en qui elle avait confiance.

«- Clarke, je serai là pour toi quand tu le voudras et ce, peu importe quand et où. Laisse moi t'aider à surmonter cela avec toi en tant qu'amie. Allons prendre ce déjeuner que tu m'as promis.» Dis-je en tentant de lui remonter le moral.

Me voici de retour après de nombreuses années sans une réelle inspiration.

Voici la première partie de cette histoire qui j'espère vous plaira autant qu'à moi.

Donnez moi votre avis si vous souhaitez une suite ou si l'OS se suffira amplement :-)

Kristal


End file.
